


A Walk

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: A demon and an angel go for a walk in a park





	A Walk

He loved popsicles. The fruit flavored ones were especially his favorite. They were always sweet and the taste filled his mouth and covered his tongue. They were juice frozen onto a stick and yet somehow they were far more enjoyable to have than a glass of cold juice. He supposed it was because there was no ice to water down the fruity flavor.

Today Aziraphale was enjoying a strawberry popsicle while he walked with Crowley through the park. He loved strawberries. Back in Rome he often pretended to feel ill just so the doctors would give him some of their medicine made from the fruit. He was glad humans had stopped seeing them as medicinal and more as something enjoyable. 

He felt Crowley’s fingers brush against his free hand. He opened his hand immediately, lacing their fingers together. He smiled, humming a little.

“What are you thinking about, angel?” Crowley asked, taking a moment to lick his own vanilla ice cream to avoid it dripping onto his hand.

“I’m not sure,” Aziraphale confessed. He shrugged a little, watching as some children ran by them. “It’s such a lovely day. It makes me just feel happy that we helped make sure it stayed this way.” He laughed brightly, looking over at a smiling Crowley. “What are you thinking about, dear?”

“I’m just thinking about how well our hands fit together,” the demon said. He laughed when he saw the way Aziraphale’s face turned a bright red and he pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’re as red as your treat,” he teased. 

“You devious..!”

“Precisely.”


End file.
